


The Prince's Downfall

by TheYoungWolf22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungWolf22/pseuds/TheYoungWolf22
Summary: Prince Dean of house Winchester is a smart young lad, he's never had much use for studying but he's always excelled at physical things like hunting and sword fighting.His father the king accepts a proposal from the neighboring kingdom to form an alliance, the terms of the proposal state that Prince Dean of House Winchester is to marry Claire of House Novak.Dean has no interest in marrying Claire, she's far too young and has a spoiled streak that makes him cringe.It's when House Novak comes to make wedding arrangements that Dean meets the young Prince Castiel for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

 

The early morning sun poured through the window and pounded against Dean's face, forcing him to blink rapidly against the brightness.

 

Groaning in protest he slowly turned over and pulled the blankets over his head completely, blocking out the unwanted light in hopes of sleeping away the remainder of the hangover that was currently haunting him.

 

“Dean, are you awake?” A voice asked from the other side of the closed door.

 

Not in the mood to deal with anyone, he stayed absolutely silent beneath his blanket, desperately hoping to be left alone.

 

“Dean you need to wake up, breakfast is nearly over already” Mary chastised, walking into the room and pulling the heavy velvet drapes the rest of the way open.

 

“I'm not hungry” he grumbled.

 

“You drank too much wine again last night didn't you?” She questioned patiently.

 

“Maybe” he admitted tentatively, knowing he'd be in trouble.

 

Without a word Mary calmly walked over to the bed and ripped the blankets clear off of it as Dean writhed against the sudden burst of light.

 

“I'm sorry you're hungover, believe me I've been there but you need to get dressed, get your butt down stairs and eat something.” She instructed, walking out of the room with his blanket still in her hands.

 

After a long moment of reflecting on the questionable decisions he had made the night before and becoming vaguely aware that his mother just saw him naked, Dean decided it was time to get dressed and make an appearance in the dining hall.

 

“Ah our eldest Prince has finally decided to grace us with his presence!” King John chuckled.

 

“Your jokes never cease to amuse” he groaned sarcastically, grabbing a hard boiled egg.

 

“The House of Novak has sent us a handsome proposal” he commented almost nonchalantly, enjoying the look of panic that spread across his elder sons face.

 

“What?” He responded bluntly, nearly choking on his egg.

 

“They want their daughter Claire to marry into our House to form a stronger alliance between the kingdoms” he replied.

 

Dean visibly cringed at her name, the idea of being forced to marry her actually made him sick to his stomach.

 

“You're not seriously considering that proposal are you? Claire is a child!” He protested vehemently, effectively ignoring the pounding in his skull.

 

“It's a handsome proposal and we can always use more allies” he shrugged, ignoring the distress in Dean's voice.

 

“I won't marry a child. I refuse! She's barely 13!” He shouted, no longer trying to contain himself.

 

“You will. You may be my son but I am your King and you WILL do as you're ordered” he growled, standing up from his chair and slamming his fists into the heavy wooden table.

 

Dean shoved his chair back and stormed out of the room, his father's words echoing loudly in his ears as he moved through the castle and pushed open the heavy doors to step out into crisp fall air.

 

“Dean wait!” Mary called out, running to catch up.

 

“I can't talk to that man! He is just impossible” he snapped, still moving across the yard.

 

“I know you're angry but it's what's best for the kingdom, you understand that right?” She replied softly.

 

“So my happiness means nothing then?” He questioned, pain clear in his voice.

 

“I'm sure Claire will be a fine wife in time, you may even grow to love her” she tried to assure him, her voice gentle.

 

“That would be a no then. Of course not. I'm just a pawn for the kingdom to use as needed” He murmured angrily, his eyes welling up against his will as he turned and continued towards the stables.

 

“Dean.. I'm sorry” she whispered, certain he couldn't hear her anymore as he walked away.

 

The horse started nickering excitedly as he stepped into the stable, anticipating the treats he normally had in his pockets when he came to see them.

 

“Hey there Thunder” he purred, rubbing the old mare's neck. 

 

The old dun mare nestled against his chest, sniffing his pocket for treats as he softly stroked her head.

 

“I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't have anything for you today but i’ll bring you extra next time okay?” He murmured softly.

 

Dean saddled up the old girl and walked her out into the open air, doing a few small laps around the building to warm her up before setting out for a ride.

 

The countryside was beautiful this time of year, the whole thing looked like a high quality painting, patches of gold, Crimson, emerald and copper dotted the landscape in every direction and juts of pale grey poked up in the distance where the tiny village sat nestled into the trees.

 

As he rode closer to the little hamlet his eyes were drawn to a streak of bright azure banners bobbing lazily in the distance. 

 

The colours of House Novak.

 

“They’re here” he gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder snorted and pawed at the ground as they stood like statues at the top of the small hill, watching the banners get closer with every passing second.

 

A feeling of dread washed over Dean as he thought about what was coming; the proposal his father had already decided to accept, the fact that he would be forced to marry that bratty little girl even though it was the last thing he’d ever want to do all because he was unfortunate enough to be born first and was basically a political pawn for the King to use as he saw fit and the depressing realization that there was nothing he could do to stop any of it.

“Let’s go” he murmured, patting Thunders neck before tapping his heels against her sides to get her moving.

 

The two of them moved slowly along the hill, determined to take as long as possible to get back to the castle and taking joy from the knowledge that his absence would make his father squirm.

 

By the time he reached the castle the courtyard was already filled with people and the stable with unfamiliar horses happily chewing their fresh feed.  
“Hi Dean” a voice chirped.

Glancing behind him, Dean saw his younger brother Sammy standing just inside the door as if gauging his mood.

“Hey kid” He breathed, leading thunder back into her stall.

“Are.. are you okay?” Sam asked softly, taking a step closer.

“I’m fine, really” He replied, filling the mare’s water trough.

“You’re not angry with father anymore?” He questioned lightly, looking down at his shoes.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m angry or not, I have a duty to the Kingdom” He sighed, willing away the weight in his chest.

“Mom is looking for you, she wants to talk I think” He added as Dean stepped out of the stall and closed the latch.

“I better go find her, can you please give Thunder some oats?” He smiled and ruffled his brothers long brown hair.

“Sure Dean” He chuckled, grabbing an empty bucket.

The castle was swarming with people when Dean slipped through the door and began tip toeing up the stairs towards his room to get cleaned up.

“Well hello there Deanie” A high pitched sing-song voice called out.

Claire stood at the end of the hall, one hand on her hip and a fake smile plastered across her face as she spoke.

 

“Hello Claire” He replied politely, his jaw clenching.

“I was disappointed you weren’t here when I arrived” She pouted, making a point of sticking out her bottom lip.

Deans mind swam, her voice raking through him like nails being slowly drawn down a chalkboard with every word she spoke.

 

“My.. Apologies, I was unaware your family was set to arrive today and I was riding” He responded, fighting to keep his tone pleasant.

 

“Well that behavior just won’t do when we’re married” She cackled, taking a few steps closer.

 

“Married” the word echoed in his ears and it felt as if the world began to spin around him and his heart began pounding so hard against his ribs it was actually physically painful.

 

Before he could respond, a tall, dark haired boy he didn’t recognize appeared behind her, seemingly out of nowhere and placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

 

“What do you want Castiel?” She almost hissed, spinning on her heel to face him.

“Mother sent me, you’re needed in the dining hall” He replied, ignoring her tone completely.

“Fine. See you later Deanie” She chirped, her voice sickly sweet before brushing past him.

 

“I’m sorry about her, I hope she didn’t say anything too rude” The boy apologized, his cheeks slightly pink.

“She is.. interesting that’s for sure” He replied, trying to find a polite word to describe her.

 

“I’m Castiel by the way” He smiled and reached out a hand, his blue eyes shining brightly.

 

“I-I’m Dean, nice to meet you” He stuttered, caught off guard by the intense sapphire eyes that he was certain were staring directly into his soul.

 

“I should probably get back downstairs before someone comes looking for me, will I see you at the celebration tonight?” He asked innocently.

“Y-yeah I’ll be there” He breathed.

 

Dean watched as Castiel disappeared around the corner, listening intently to the quickly descending footsteps on the stairs as he tried to uproot his feet and will himself to step into his room.

 

The thought of seeing Castiel again actually cheered him up significantly as he pawed through his wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear for the celebration that night, unsure of how to process the new emotions that were coursing through his veins.

 

“Maybe this won’t be so bad after all” He thought, finally deciding on his best blue tunic and holding it up to admire his choice in the mirror.

 

“Perfect. It matches his eyes” He thought with a smile.


End file.
